<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Song by AnxBloop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160522">Our Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxBloop/pseuds/AnxBloop'>AnxBloop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Original Character Death(s), POV First Person, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxBloop/pseuds/AnxBloop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about romance, pain, and acceptance. Sometimes, life could be unfair when it comes to love. This is one of those times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story which I ever posted here on this site. I hope you'll love it! Feel free to leave a review of my story! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft lullaby sweeps the room. It was a very relaxing tune. I think this must be a song from the 80s or 90s. It was a song that lulled me almost entirely to sleep, but thankfully the girl I've known from my childhood flicked my forehead. </p>
<p>"Hey. You okay there?" She quietly asked.<br/>"I'm fine... And it's already past midnight. Why are you still up?"<br/>"I should be the one asking you that question." After that, she laid beside me while putting her head<br/>on my crooked neck.<br/>"Are you still worried about your condition?" She gently lay her hands with mine and asked me that question while trying not to tear up. <br/>"Today's a pretty rough day. Everything will be alright." I mumbled quietly. She pointed<br/>at the dim window, and there are two owls on the branch together.<br/>"Those owls remind me of our place back then." She told meekly.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow, let's play the guitar together." With weak and trembling hands, I wiped her tears and hummed a sweet song to relieve her.</p>
<p>Even if I'm going to be gone, look at the owls. The moon will guide us together. We can still play the songs tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a long time since I haven't played my guitar. Not even a single song which I tried to sing nor even trying to compose one.  Golden songs from the past are airing on the radio, such as Elvis Presley and Queen's. I sat down on the chair and drank my coffee while waiting for someone. There were a few people inside the cafe mixed with a dreamy and peaceful atmosphere. As I waited for a few minutes, a person opened the cafe door combined with the doorbell. I immediately recognize the person. It was my husband's sister.</p>
<p>"Hey." She said with a low voice. The barista welcomed her while she immediately ordered her coffee.</p>
<p>"You're a regular here too? That's pretty nice." I said with a hint of softness from the tone.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry if I called you so suddenly. I have something to tell you. I promise it won't take that long. </p>
<p>"No, it's fine. I have my day-offs these days." The barista gave her the cappuccino and a small bottle of cinnamon.</p>
<p>"The thing is that... My reason that I called you here is because of my brother. I know it still<br/>hurts you and also for us. Dad hasn't been the same after he..." She quietly sips her coffee with<br/>a tint of shine on her eyes. It still hurts that we can't even move on from his death.<br/>"I'm still carrying this guitar of his. I can't even play a single song after he died." I twiddled with my ring, which he gave to me when he proposed. I gave her the guitar, then she insisted.<br/>"Oh no, no-no. It's yours now, and I can't play guitar that well." She laughed, trying to lighten the<br/>mood.<br/>"Okay. I want to ask why did you want to meet up with me here?" I asked.<br/>"He had a last wish that he wants me to fulfill. I think he wants you to receive this before he died." She opened her bag and searched for something. She brought it up, and it was a box.</p>
<p>"I think it's time for me to go. I'll pay the bills. I still have to teach those students at cram school. See you soon." She said and waved back before going outside the cafe shop.</p>
<p><br/>I brought the box with me and drove towards my home. After entering the house, I immediately went to the kitchen to grab a knife. Hesitantly, I cut the box open with the knife carefully.<br/>I opened the box. It has a note, a teddy bear, and an SD card. The note lists:</p>
<ol>
<li>Don't touch the bear first. Grab the SD card and insert it and open the video. There's only one file inside the SD card, which is the video itself.</li>
<li>Play the video. While the video is playing, tap the stomach of the teddy bear twice.</li>
</ol>
<p>Weirdly, he wrote a note before he died. I tried not to tear up as I quickly opened my laptop and inserted the SD card. The file inside the SD card is a video named 'moments.mp4'.<br/>I double-clicked the file. It played an edited video of my husband and I's memories of pictures when he was still alive. There laid a lot of pictures which hurts my feelings. I am still trying to move on. Why would he do this? While the video is still playing, I grabbed the teddy bear and softly tapped its stomach twice. A husky voice came out from the bear's stomach.</p>
<p><strong> <em> "Hey, hon! I hope you're doing well! Maybe I'm already gone by the time you're listening to this, but I want you to give my last gift for you before my last breath." </em> </strong> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My tears started flowing. I can't stand up. The tone of his voice shows that the pain from his sickness was still there. He was trying his best to cover up that he is fine despite his condition. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>   <em> "I know it's harsh and selfish for me to give you this gift after I died but... I'm doing this so you won't be sad anymore. I... don't want you to cry anymore because of me. I want you to chase your happiness even when after I'm gone. Anyways, I want to sing you one last song." </em>   </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the message, he sang a song. It was our song. I can't take anything anymore because it crushed my entire soul. Dam of tears is flowing out. Hiccups of pain are emerging from my throat. After the song ended, he said his final words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>   <em> "I love you, Laney. " </em>   </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the teddy bear went silent. I screamed and cried hard while saying multiple phrases of "I miss you." while clutching the teddy bear in my arms.</p>
<p>"Why did you have to leave me..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>